Snapped
by Joe the kender
Summary: What was his problem anyway? He was so meek, and one day…he…just snapped. God was he a freak. Short orange hair and dark red eyes, how could anyone look like him? One day he just struck out in class, cursing everything and anything he could find to hate.


Prologue

What was his problem anyway? He was so meek, and one day…he…just snapped. God was he a freak. Short orange hair and dark red eyes, how could anyone look like him?

One day he just struck out in class, cursing everything and anything he could find to hate. His eyes almost glowed with rage as he continued. We all thought he was possessed, but hell, he was scarier then any possession we had ever dreamt of.

Then, that's when it all started. He grew quiet again, eerily quite. We feared him even more now. One day a boy, from our school went missing. There was an extensive search but the body was never found. WE all knew it was that freak but how could we prove anything? There was no evidence to convict that bastard.

A few other kids went missing over the year, but still no evidence was found. Eventually the kids were forgotten, the searches ended. It was almost as if everyone forgot about their entire existence. From that point on, we stayed way the hell away from him, what else…could we do?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Never claimed to, and never will. I'm borrowing some of the characters. There is also a lot of strong language in here. Forewarning.

Chapter 1

The small beads clicked together, black and white, such dull colors. Though it seemed to fit its owner's personality. Dark and angry, the white doing little to disarm the feeling of the black.

Those red eyes though, when they fixed on you, it'd make you run in terror. They were so harsh, yet unbelievably sad. The wild orange hair did little to help "Tame" his image.

The cloths he began to wear were dark black and red. Usually a pair of black khaki's and a blood red &/or a band T. He could be cute, but many were so afraid to even think a thing about him.

He walked down the walls, messenger bag slung on his right shoulder. Watching though narrowed eyes, mildly fascinated by his "Fellow" students walked by him. Most clung to the doors of their lockers or darted inside a open classroom.

Someone stared a bit too long at the Dead Star Assembly shirt he wore. Turning his head in jerky movements, locking his eyes on the kid. Sending a glare, if only looks could kill…the kid yelped and ran down the hall, getting as far from him as he could.

A small smirk formed on his lips before he went into his first class. Moving through the rows to the back seats, dropping his bag on the ground, plopping himself into the seat. Sitting back in the chair, he placed his feet up on the desk and took out a notebook and pen.

After a while of listening to the lecture, he grew bored. Leaning over, he pulled out a black and red CD player from his bag. Putting the headphones on, he blasted his music. Casting a glance around him, noticing with satisfaction that the students were farther up. Giving him the amount of space he needed…well wanted.

"Hello." Came a cheerful voice.

"Oh…hello. What do you need?" the teacher stopped her cession to look at the new comer.

"Ya, I believe this is my first period. Sorrah to interrupt the lesson." The girl bowed a bit. Short black and red hair falling in her face, light gray eyes shining as she regained her posture.

"Oh, are you the foreign exchange student?"

"Sure am. Ello everyone!" she said giving a small wave of her hand to the class.

"Everyone, this is Dartigan, Tera. (Last name first as is customary for Japanese culture)" A unison of hello was given and she was ushered down the row. Looking to the back, she frowned to see that one student wasn't in the school uniforms. Walking down, not really noticing the sharp intakes of breath.

Walking up to him, she set her bag down at the seat next to him. Crouching down, splaying her fingers across the desk. Looking up at him, deciding what to do. Then, reaching up she tapped him on the shoulder. Irritated, Kyo looked down to her. Slowly taking off his head phones.

"What are you listening to?" She asked smiling a bit. One of the girls further up sighed a bit.

"Poor girl, she'll be next…" She earned a glare from Kyo and quickly turned her head, minding her own business.

"What do you want woman…" He said in a vicious tone.

"Oh, bein' an ass are we? Hot damn, was just wonderin' what you were listeng to, fuck." She said moving back into her seat, crossing one leg over the other, taking out a folder." I like your shirt though, good band." His eyes widened some, then quickly narrowed into slits.

"Baka…" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, but you're missing your music. Go ahead and listen to it, I'm done messin' with ya. Sorry buddy." She said smiling. He returned her smile with a bit of a glare.

"What's your name…"

"Tera Dartigan. Nice to meet you, and you are?" She didn't get a response. He placed his headphones back on and flipped over a few pages writing down her name below another students.

The class passed with little or no more interaction, but the room felt heavy with dread. Many knew the girl would be another missing body. None had the heart to tell her, but moved as far away from her as they could. Break and the rest of the classes before lunch went by, the bell for lunch rang and everyone rushed out.

After getting a back of chips and a soda, Tera looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. Though every time she went up to sit somewhere she was blocked off and shoved out of the way. Giving up, she moved into the hallways and hopped up on the thick ledge of the window. Eating a few chips and sipping her drink.

Pulling out her phone, she flicked it open. Texting her friend back in California.

"Not much fun, pretty bored. Haven't really gotten along with any one yet." She sighed an dsent the message It would take a while for a response since the time difference. Bored, she began to hum to herself. Picking up the melody of From Autumn to Ashes, Autumns Monologue. After a bit she began singing softly to herself, calling up the lyrics from her memory.

Oh why can't I be what you need?

a new improved version of me

But I'm nothing so good, no I'm nothing

Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs

Of violence of love and of sorrow

I beg for just one more tomorrow

Where you hold me down, fold me in

Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins

I break in two over you, oh,

I break in two, and each piece of me dies

And only you can give the breath of life

But you don't see me, you don't

Here I'm pinned between darkness and light

Bleached and blinded by these nights

Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn

I view visions of you, then you're gone

The shock bleeds the red from my face

When I hear someone has taken my place

How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?

When all, all that I did was for you

I break in two over you, oh,

I break in two, and each piece of me dies

And only you can give the breath of life

But you don't see me, you don't (x2)

I break in two over you, oh,

I break in two

Over you, I break in two

I will break in two, for you

Now you see me, now you don't

Now you need me, now you don't…"

She finished the song off and opened her eyes which closed during her song. She finished her chips and hopped from the ledge of the window and rounded the corner. Accidentally running into something. She almost fell back but regained her balance and straightened herself out.

Looking around, she tried to find what she had ran into. Glancing down at the floor she noticed a small cat climbing out of cloths that looked oddly familiar. Smiling at the stripeless tabby she laughed and crouched down.

"Hello little kitty. You really shouldn't be in school. Someone might hurt you." She said reaching down to pet it. Hissing, the cat scratched her hand, drawing a bit of blood. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and licked the cut, nursing the wound.

"Fine…be that way kitty. Was just trying to help you." She said frowning a bit. Getting up, she picked up her forgotten bag and walked down the hall. Kyo watched as she walked away. Waiting, he finally changed back and donned his cloths in record time. Making sure no one noticed him. Leaning back against the wall, he sighed somewhat. Head hitting the wall with a soft thump.

Alright so this was yet another fanfiction by me, about Fruits basket. Languagestrong. ; Heh. Any who. I'll try and get out the next chapter when ever its finished. But I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks!


End file.
